


A Natural Progression: Year 2

by Starkvenger



Series: Billy Batson & The Batfam [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Shazam! (2019), Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Adption counts, Alfred Pennyworth is So Done, Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, BAMF John Constantine, Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily is a Mess (DCU), Billy Batson Needs a Hug, Billy Batson is Bruce Wayne's Child, Brotherly Bonding, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Canon-Typical Violence, Damian Wayne is Robin, F/M, Found Family, Gen, Good Sibling Billy Batson, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Kinda, Let Billy Batson say Fuck 2020, M/M, Magic, Magical Realism, Protective Batfamily (DCU), Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Jason Todd, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Ultimate Big Brother Jason Todd, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkvenger/pseuds/Starkvenger
Summary: Billy's found himself a stable home after years of looking. Three meals a day, brothers that love him, father figures all around him, and best of all, a family that he can fight crime with and know that, without a doubt, they have his back.Or do they?[ON HIATUS UNTIL "WHEN WORLDS COLLIDE" IS FINISHED.]
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Billy Batson, Billy Batson & Alfred Pennyworth, Billy Batson & Bruce Wayne, Billy Batson & Damian Wayne, Billy Batson & Dick Grayson, Billy Batson & Jason Todd, Billy Batson & The Batfam, Billy Batson & Tim Drake
Series: Billy Batson & The Batfam [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1449568
Comments: 23
Kudos: 181





	A Natural Progression: Year 2

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm back with this universe again cause it's one of my favorites- (this and Partners In Crime). 
> 
> This fic IS a sequel, so I recommend reading the first one ("A Natural Progression") before starting this one, but that being said you can still read this one and have a grasp of the things going on- its just references and inside jokes you may not get while reading.
> 
> The only thing you really need to know is that Billy's been adopted by the Wayne family and made an official member of the family- it's been a year since he first joined them, and Billy Batson-Wayne is still adjusting to his new life...

\- - -

**Prologue**

\- - -

This past year has been crazy. 

And not like, oh, yeah, my dog got sick and someone stole the tire right off my car kind of crazy- I mean _really_ crazy. The kind of crazy that you only see in movies- what was that one Dick talked about, with the redhead who finds a bald billionaire? 

Anyway, he says my situation is eerily similar to that one. And, well, he's not _wrong_.

This time last year, I was just some homeless 10-year-old living in Fawcett City. I mean sure, I'm also Captain Marvel (don't tell anyone I told you that) and I'm a part of the Justice League and stuff, but over the course of a year I not only moved into a mansion full of Gotham's best heroes, but I also found out who _Batman_ really is, got _adopted_ by the man, and got four new brothers to boot!

I live in Gotham now, and I go to school alongside Damien and even hang out with him and Jon when Dami feels like letting me join them. I have a roof over my head, and I help Alfred in the kitchen when he's cooking breakfast, Dick taught me how to swim and everyone even threw me a surprise birthday party when I turned eleven- and I hadn't even known it was my birthday!

All in all, it's been exciting, amazing, life-changing; it's been an adventure. 

But it hasn't been _all_ fun and games. 

Circe, the reason any of this even happened in the first place, is still out there somewhere. She's a Goddess, and she's tied to Earth- so she isn't someone I could have banished to the heavens...which means she's out there still, probably on some remote island where we'll never find her and probably plotting her revenge.

She seems like the type. 

Sure, Constantine says there's nothing to worry about, that even if she does show her face again that we can handle her, but I don't know. She was able to lay low for so long last time, gathering power and pulling sorcerers under her spell with the promise of riches and power. 

Morgaine Le Fey is still under heightened security- John, me, and Zatanna take turned to check in on her monthly, while Felix Faust actually gave up on his life of crime. He went into...I think it had something to do with the history of Arthurian artifacts or something, but he's been clean for the past 7 months at least. 

And honestly, there isn't much more to tell. I've made other entries that go into more detail about what's happened in the past year, but I'm not gonna waste time going over them here. Tim said that this is supposed to be therapeutic, something to help me untangle my thoughts and put them down on paper to make sense of. 

I really hope this works- I mean, I already put all of my good stickers on this notebook, so I guess I'm in this for the long haul. 

Anyways, my phone is going off right now, telling me that I got a meeting with Constantine I gotta get to- my lesson with him are getting really advanced and it's really exciting! I think we're focusing on conjuring this week? I forget. 

Either way, I should get going. If I'm late again John will make me clean out the storage room.

So this is Billy, signing off, Mr. Journal. 

Or are you a Ms. Journal?

Either way,

\- Billy Batson-Wayne

\- - -

**Author's Note:**

> VERY short, but I needed to post this just so Ao3 wouldn't delete the draft. 
> 
> Not sure when I'll return to this, but I will eventually.


End file.
